gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PGN-011 Gundam Izrail
|developed from = PGN-002 GN-X GUN［Gundam Unit Neutralizer］|unit type = Heavy Assault Sniper Customized Mobile Suit|operators = PGN|known pilots = *Raoul Courtemanche *Matthieu "Fives" Vitale|armaments = *24x GN Holster Bit/Pistol Bits *10x GN 3-tube Missile Pod *2x GN Beam Saber *1x GN Sniper Rifle III|system features = Trans-Am|universe = Build Fighters|storyline = Build Fighters Burnout}}The PGN-011 Gundam Izrail '''is one of the four third-generation PGN suits, the Izrail is piloted by the French Gunpla Battler named Raoul Courtemanche. The Izrail appears in Gundam Build Fighters: Burnout Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Izrail was constructed by PGN during the French qualifiers as its entry for the ace pilot Raoul Courtemance. The suit replaced most of the GN Missiles with more Pistol bits, able to target more foes with its 24 Pistol Bits. The Pistol Bits can also attach to the GN Sniper Rifle, making it able to release a greater output. Using the combat data of PGN-002 GN-X GUN［Gundam Unit Neutralizer］, the Izrail is more focused on being able to take down a large amount of enemies at the same time unlike its predecessors. The suit also possesses a sniper mode, when the sniper mode is active, the v-fin of the Izrail descends and turns into a scope for the suit. The large number of targeting sensors help the Izrail aim better at its targets and each of the Pistol Bits is able to aim itself without additional input from the pilot. The Pistol Bits is treated with a layer of anti-beam coating as well as having vents that absorb Plavsky Particles, this allows each bit to be recharged on the fly. These bits are stored on the Izrail's back like a pair of wings. The Izrail is piloted by Raoul Courtemanche, a PGN Meister hailing from France and co-piloted by Matthieu "Fives" Vitale a PGN Technician. Raoul is known to be fierce rivals with Jean Artois, losing to him in the finals of the French Championship. Armaments * '''GN Sniper Rifle III A customized Sniper Rifle with joints that allow it to connect and combine with the GN Rifle Bits, it has three main different modes. Normal mode where the rifle has no rifle bits attached, Smasher mode where the rifle bits connect to the sides of the rifle forming a crossbow like shape similar to the Crossbone Gundam's Peacock Smasher and the High-Output mode where the rifle bits cover the barrel of the sniper rifle creating a large beam shot. * GN Beam Saber The GN Beam Saber is the Izrail's secondary weapon, used to cut and slash through suits. * GN 3-Tube Missile Pods The 3-Tube Missile pod stores three GN missile each, stored on the side skirts of the Izrail, the missile are used for long range bombardments. * GN Pistol Bits Refitted Pistol Bits taken from the Zabanya, the Izrail's Pistol Bits are fitted with RG System vents that let it absorb beam attacks and use the stored particles against its enemies. Trivia * The name Izrail is taken from the arabic name for the Angel of Death in both Islam and Abrahamic religions, Azrail (عزرائيل). Category:GBF: Burnout